There is ND in END (BTS)
by glossiejepp
Summary: Yoongi melakukan kesalahan dan Jimin mendiamkannya./There is EVER in FOREVER, ND in END, LIE in LIFE, and FUN in FUNERAL./YAOI/AU!/YoonMin,MinYoon/RnR?


**Prolog**

 _There is EVER in FOREVER, ND in END, LIE in LIFE, and FUN in FUNERAL.  
_

* * *

 **There is ND in END**

 _The end, Min Yoongi. Selesai sudah semuanya,_ batin Yoongi sambil memandang diam pada punggung sempit yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya saat ini, menyibukkan diri dengan membuang makanan di piring maupun mangkuk ke dalam tempat sampah.

 _Siapa yang peduli kau komposer jenius atau apapun itu,_ Yoongi menghela napas pelan nyaris tanpa suara. _Kau cuma orang tolol yang selalu mengulangi kesalahan bodoh yang sama,_ sepasang mata tajam tersebut menerawang sejenak ke tempat lain, sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian ketika rasa sesak mulai menyergap menyiksa dadanya.

 _Jangan berharap kali ini kau diampuni,_ Yoongi menahan diri sekuat mungkin, namun tetap saja sesak tersebut mencekik hingga ke tengah-tengah lehernya saat dilihatnya lagi punggung yang terikat celemek yang seolah tidak punya keinginan untuk berbalik memandangnya itu—meski Yoongi yakin seratus persen orang tersebut sadar jika dia sedang diperhatikan.

 _Jangan bertingkah seperti bayi dan berlagak kaulah yang paling sakit,_ Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Ini semua salahmu dan kau harus siap dengan semua akibatnya._ Namja mungil tersebut memandang sosok mungil yang mulai menyalakan kran, mencuci alat makan dalam diam, membiarkan suara berisik air menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi jarak dan keheningan di antara dirinya dengan Yoongi.

Menit berlalu.

Satu per satu alat makan sudah bersih dan diletakkan di rak pengering.

Yoongi memandang setiap perangkat pecah belah tersebut dengan mata sayu.

Ada sebuah mangkuk bening ukuran besar. Pasti itu tempat meletakkan buah-buahan. Ada gelas kaca dengan pegangan ramping layaknya kaki SNSD. Tempat menuangkan _wine,_ sudah pasti. Mangkuk ukuran medium. Kemungkinan ada sup yang ikut tersaji. Dan piring datar. Tempat paten untuk _steak_.

Mata Yoongi meredup. Teringat olehnya orang itu sangat suka memasak _steak_. Dia begitu telaten dan menikmati semua keribetan memilih daging, memanggangnya sendiri hingga empuk, membuat saus, sampai mendekor cara penyajiannya. Membayangkan dirinya yang berkutat berjam-jam di dapur menyiapkan semua skenario makan malam ini sendirian, membuat Yoongi menutup mata sebab semua oksigen di dalam dadanya mendadak menghilang dan membuat kedua matanya terasa panas.

Ketika Yoongi membuka mata, sosok mungil tersebut hampir selesai mencuci semua perkakas makan, dia mematikan kran lalu mengeringkan tangan di handuk yang diletakkan tak jauh dari westafel dan melepas ikatan celemek yang berada di pinggangnya. Saat namja itu berbalik, matanya tidak memandang Yoongi sama sekali, dia juga berjalan melewati Yoongi begitu saja seolah namja berkulit pucat tersebut tidak berada di sana—berdiri di pintu dapur sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Maaf, Jiminie..." suara Yoongi keluar begitu lirih, singkat, dan dia sendiri tidak yakin jika Jimin akan mendengarnya. Namun karena suasana di sekitar mereka sangat sunyi, suara serak itu menggema lumayan keras menyapa gendang telinga Jimin. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, namja mungil tersebut masih bergeming tidak memandang Yoongi sama sekali dan tetap melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Yoongi menundukkan kepala.

Jimin tidak menjawabnya. Jimin yang biasanya mengomel dan mencak-mencak dengan nada tinggi setiap kali dia marah, kali ini tidak bicara sepatah kata pun dan juga tidak memandangnya. Jimin tidak marah padanya, tapi dia SANGAT MARAH padanya.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Yoongi bermaksud untuk mengatakan banyak hal. Tentang keterlambatannya. Tentang kesibukannya yang membuatnya lupa pada _dinner anniversary_ mereka. Tentang kebiasaannya yang selalu mematikan ponsel ketika bekerja— _you know, old habits die hard_ —Yoongi bermaksud untuk mengatakan semua itu, tapi lidahnya menghentikannya dan hatinya mengatakan jika semua penjelasan tersebut hanya akan menjadi seperti alasan yang dipaksakan bagi Jimin. Sebab, sejatinya Jimin tahu bagaimana keseharian Yoongi. Bagaimana pekerjaan, kesibukan, serta tekanan yang selalu dihadapi oleh namja itu hingga membuat lemak di dalam tubuhnya sukar bertambah akibat dimakan oleh insomnia dan kurangnya istirahat—tidak peduli sebanyak apapun Jimin memberinya makan.

Benar, Jimin tidak mungkin tidak tahu alasan kenapa Yoongi lupa pada makan malam yang sudah mereka sepakati. Yoongi memang menyebalkan, namun dia bukan tipe yang ingkar janji kecuali jika selama dua belas jam dia memakai headphone dan membuat lagu hingga tidak mendengar suara alarm di ponselnya. Karena itu, saat dengan terburu-buru Yoongi muncul di dalam rumah—setelah sebelumnya maraton dari lantai sepuluh gedung kantornya dan menjadi pembalap amatir di jalanan pagi yang sibuk—lalu menemukan Jimin tidak menyambut kedatangannya—dan menyadari jika namja mungil tersebut bahkan tidak menatapnya maupun menggerutu padanya—melihat sikap dingin Jimin yang seperti itu, Yoongi tahu, tidak ada maaf untuknya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Yoongi melewatkan momen _anniversary_ mereka, tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi terakhir kali dia melakukan itu. Yoongi tak ingin Jimin pergi, namun di sisi lain dia tahu seberapa letih namja cantik tersebut menahan diri dan selalu menjadi pihak yang mencoba pengertian di saat Yoongi hampir tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Yoongi ingin memberitahu Jimin jika dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi begitu ingat dirinya tidak pernah mengusahakan apa-apa untuk mempertahankan Jimin maupun membuatnya bahagia, Yoongi hanya berakhir dengan kebisuan.

Egois. Brengsek. Yoongi tidak mengingkari dirinya yang seperti itu. Kini dia baru sadar dia sangat beruntung memiliki seorang Park Jimin yang mau menerima dan mencintainya tanpa mengeluh selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak seharusnya dia merasa sedih ketika tiba waktunya dia harus melepas Jimin. Sebaliknya, dia harus senang karena orang yang paling dia cintai di sisa waktu hidupnya akan menemukan pasangan yang akan lebih bisa menghargainya dan dapat mengembalikan cinta yang Jimin berikan dengan sama besar. Bukan seperti Min Yoongi yang begitu mudah melupakan janji yang baru saja dia buat beberapa jam lalu.

Suara rice cooker memberitahu jika nasi sudah matang mengagetkan Yoongi dari isi pikirannya sendiri. Namja itu memandang jam dinding dan baru sadar kalau Jimin sudah pergi selama setengah jam. Sontak Yoongi merasa panik, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan aliran darahnya berpacu seiring dengan munculnya berbagai pikiran buruk di dalam kepalanya yang kurang tidur.

Jimin pergi.

Jimin meninggalkannya.

Pada akhirnya Jimin tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dalam hubungan ini.

Tubuh Yoongi panas dingin. Perpisahan bukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mampir di pikirannya, dia hanya tidak mau memikirkannya. Karena dia belum siap berpisah dari orang yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan meloloskan diri dari seleksi alam.

Langkah cepat kaki Yoongi terhenti di beranda ketika didengarnya kunci pintu dibuka dari luar dan sosok mungil yang dia khawatirkan, muncul dengan sebuah kantung plastik di salah satu tangannya. Seolah sebuah batu besar telah terlepas dari dalam dadanya, Yoongi merasa lega melihat kenyataan jika namja tersebut kembali. Dia ingin memeluknya, mengiba maaf darinya, namun Jimin yang lagi-lagi tidak mau menatap maupun bicara padanya membuatnya membeku di tempat, menyadarkan Yoongi tentang seberapa besar kesalahannya.

Jimin kembali masuk ke dapur. Ctek, suara kompor dinyalakan terdengar tak lama setelah itu. Lalu hening lagi.

Dengan pelan Yoongi bergerak ke dapur, berdiri di pintu, dan memandang punggung Jimin seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Namja pucat tersebut menyandarkan kepala ke kayu yang membingkai mulut dapur, mata tajamnya tidak dapat teralih dari sosok mungil berambut hitam lembut dengan leher putih, pinggang ramping, dan bokong indah. Yoongi terus-menerus menatap Jimin seolah dia bisa berdiri di sana dan melakukan itu seharian.

Jimin mengambil mangkuk dan sebuah garpu. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur dari dalam kantung plastik berlogo mini market yang terletak di sebelah apartemen, namun sebelum dia mengetukkan cangkang telur ke tepi mangkuk, lebih dulu dia meraih tatakan kayu dan pisau. Namja tersebut membuka pintu lemari es untuk mengambil beberapa daun bawang serta daging merah.

"Tidak ada maaf—" terdengar suara Jimin memecah kesunyian, membuat Yoongi terkejut—baik karena suara Jimin maupun karena kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan—" gerakan tangan Jimin terhenti.

Hening.

Ketakutan mengintip di sudut mata Yoongi dan rasa bersalah menguasai sisa ruangnya.

Terdengar helaan panjang napas Jimin.

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi tahun depan."

Dan dengan itu sepasang mata Yoongi melebar.

Tahun depan? Apa ini artinya Jimin masih memberinya kesempatan? Apa ini artinya mereka tidak berpisah?

Hening kembali.

Jimin melanjutkan kesibukannya mengaduk telur di dalam mangkuk, membiarkan Yoongi membisu di belakangnya dengan apapun yang mengisi kepalanya. Sejatinya Jimin sadar jika banyak bicara tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah sebesar ini. Kesalahan Yoongi mungkin sepele, tapi dia sudah mengulanginya dan kembali mengulanginya membuat rasa sepele itu menjadi serius. Sebenarnya Jimin memaksakan diri untuk tidak bicara, sebab dia tahu kalau dia membuka mulut yang akan keluar hanyalah kalimat buruk penuh kemarahan dan kemungkinan dapat menyinggung Yoongi lalu membuat mereka jatuh pada pertengkaran tidak berarti. Meski Yoongi terkadang sangat menyebalkan dan di luar batas kesabarannya, bagi Jimin, Yoongi tetap satu-satunya.

Jimin nyaris memekik saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Yoongi menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya, hangat napasnya terasa menggelitik kulit sensitif Jimin, dan pelukannya semakin erat ketika suara seraknya terdengar.

"Terima kasih..." bisiknya. "Terima kasih, Sayang..."

Perlahan Jimin mengulum senyum, sepasang matanya menghilang membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit ketika dia melakukannya. Namja cantik itu melanjutkan meracik omelet dan membiarkan Yoongi tetap memeluknya seperti seekor bayi koala. Setelah beberapa saat—bernapas di leher Jimin dan mengusapkan ibu jari pada tulang pinggul namja tersebut—Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi chubby Jimin sebelum beranjak.

"Aku akan membuat teh," ujar Yoongi sembari melepas cincin di jari manisnya dan meletakkannya di atas kulkas, bersebelahan dengan cincin milik Jimin.

"Gula ada di wadah biru, yang hijau itu garam," ujar Jimin menghentikan gerakan Yoongi yang akan mengambil kotak hijau.

"Oh?" mata Yoongi melebar dan reaksi imutnya yang hanya sesaat tersebut membuat Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah tinggal di sini selama tiga tahun dan kau masih belum ingat hal sepele begitu, Yeobo? Aiguuu~" Jimin berdecak.

Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jimin meledeknya kali ini. Namun karena namja tersebut terus saja menertawakannya—dan karena suara tawanya begitu menggemaskan—Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberinya hukuman. Jimin memekik dan tertawa makin keras saat ciuman mendarat bertubi-tubi di wajah serta lehernya.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _ND_ adalah singkatan untuk _second._ Kalau di sini mengacu pada _second chance_ (kesempatan kedua).


End file.
